


Свобода или смерть

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Angst, Embedded Images, Gen, Installation art, M/M, Paper Craft, Photoset, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Серия плакатов в технике коллажа с героями фильма
Relationships: Михаил Бестужев/Антон Арбузов, Сергей Муравьёв-Апостол/Михаил Бестужев-Рюмин, Сергей Трубецкой/Кондратий Рылеев
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Союз Спасения: Челлендж 2021





	Свобода или смерть

**Author's Note:**

> **Размер:** 2710х3613px  
>  **Количество:** сет из 4х коллажей  
>  **Размещение:** с указанием команды, а после деанона – автора

  
_«Эти люди стоят у меня в голове,_  
_кто по пояс в земле, кто по плечи в рыжей траве,_  
_кто по маковку в смерти, кто в победе своей – без следа._  
_Эти люди не скоро оставят меня навсегда»._

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/65/99/giclJ0v0_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/e2/6c/JjOeB0NF_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/da/61/bOYHJnfv_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/a8/9d/SYZozHsm_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/6b/5c/ufVkSGzN_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/34/70/C6BMgRsp_o.jpg)


End file.
